What a Shame
by sage679
Summary: After House's funeral, Cameron tells the story of an affair she and House had while she worked for him.
1. Wake

**A/N:** I don't own House or any of its characters. I hope you enjoy this.

Everyone was gathered in House's apartment. House's funeral was sparse. They didn't figure many people would come out to see it. Even so, only seven people were there. Six people who stuck with House through everything and one who wished she had.

No one would have been surprised to see Foreman, Chase, Cuddy, Wilson, Thirteen or Taub there. They were all shocked when Cameron walked into the funeral home. Now, nobody is talking to each other, instead they are nursing drinks.

They had "coupled up" in different places. Foreman and Thirteen were sitting on the couch. Cuddy and Wilson were standing around. Chase and Taub were sitting on the floor. Cameron was on left her own, leaning in the doorframe.

"Is it just me or is a little morbid?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" Foreman said.

"I mean, we were just at House's funeral and now we're all in his place, drinking his booze, it's just not right."

"We brought our own booze," Thirteen informed him. Which was true, but they only opened it after finishing off House's scotch.

"You're supposed to drink the good stuff first," Taub informed everyone, slamming back the rest of his drink. "Then, as your buzz grows, you don't notice that you're drinking inferior product."

"That's an old wives' tale," Thirteen said.

"Not true," Taub replied. "I already can no longer taste the subtle smokiness from the charring on the Johnny Walker Blue. Therefore, I'm glad it's gone."

"You found his Johnny Walker Blue," Wilson was amazed. He had tried to get House to drink that with him on more than one occasion, but never could convince him. After finishing off the Johnny Walker Blue, they moved onto the Jameson they had all pitched in to buy.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard," Foreman said. "He taught us well how to look for things."

"He won't care," Cuddy said.

"That makes it alright?" Chase responded. "If he's dead, why would he care that were drinking his booze."

"Could we talk about something else?" Cuddy asked.

They sat in silence for a little while. They took slips of the drinks. Foreman rubbed Thirteen's leg. Chase tapped on the floor.

"If this is supposed to be like some kind of post funeral wake," Wilson started. "Let's remember the good times that we had with House."

"Remember that researcher that House battled with," Chase started. "You know the one in the wheelchair."

"Yeah," a smile coming to Foreman's face, remembering House moving around in a wheelchair all day.

"I think he liked her," Chase said.

"I think he was happy Tritter was gone," Cuddy said.

"She would have been good for him," Wilson observed.

"Who?" Thirteen asked.

"Sorry, she worked before you guys got there," Cuddy informed Thirteen and Taub.

"I remember when he tried to bring in our replacements," Foreman said, smiling at Thirteen. "All the hoops he made you guys go through."

"I can't believe he thought he could try and hire forty people," Cuddy reminisced.

"I remember that Kutner was our professional defibrillator," Taub said.

"And he was clever enough to get unfired," Thirteen reminded them.

"He was hard on all of us," Chase said.

"No, he was the hardest on Cameron," Cuddy responded.

"I still remember our first Christmas," Foreman began. "And you brought in candy canes."

"And House got all mad," Chase interrupted. "Asked if you were making fun of him. That was a rough year, when you had a crush on him."

"It wasn't that bad," Cameron finally spoke, moving into the room.

"Are you kidding?" Foreman questioned. "He was a complete ass."

"Where's your compassion?" Cameron said. "He just died and you call him an ass."

"He was. We all know that. You can't rewrite history just because House is dead. He was what he was."

"I think I knew him more than most," Cameron confessed, the alcohol giving her the courage to tell the story. "I saw a side of him he never showed."

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked.

Sighing, Cameron began to tell everyone the story that she thought she would never tell anyone.

"House and I had an affair."


	2. All In

"He had been teasing me for most of that year," Cameron explained. "I don't know if actually knew it or not, but that's what it felt like for me. All those stupid little things, like the motorcycle ride and saying he loved me to test for HIV. But it all came together during casino night. I thought I'd take a chance that night."

* * *

"Good night, House," Wilson said, walking away from the poker table, fresh money in his hands. Cameron walked over to the table and sat down.

"Crazy night," she said.

"You're telling me," House replied. "I can't believe Wilson just beat me in poker."

"Because you aren't as good as you think you are," Cameron retorted.

"Kick a man while he's down, that's not like you."

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you thought," Cameron said, twirling a poker chip in her hand. House put his cigar out and leaned back into this seat, sighing.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I'm actually feeling great, to finally end that case," House confessed. "It's a relief." House checked his watch; soon the morning shift would be coming into the hospital. House was taking the next day off, after the marathon battle against Erdheim-Chester disease. Cameron was playing with the chips in front of her.

"Where did you learn how to play with chips like that?" House asked.

"I've been known to play," she replied.

"How good? Better than me?"

"Maybe."

"Let's test this." More and more people were coming into the hospital, including some soon to be patients. "It's getting a little crowded, meet me at my place."

* * *

House had set up a small table when Cameron knocked on the door. She was feeling a little weird about this, but was hoping that it would go the way she wanted it to. If not, she had a plan.

"Come on in," House called out, pouring some scotch for himself and Cameron. Cameron was still wearing her red dress. "You're still wearing your dress."

"I thought you liked it. Besides, you're still in your tux." That was only partially true. He only had his shirt and pants on. Cameron couldn't believe how good House looked in that tux. There was just something about it made him incredibly sexy. Cameron sat down. There were no chips on the table. "What are we playing for?"

"Clothing," House replied, taking a sip of scotch. He waited to see Cameron blush, but she didn't.

"That hardly seems fair, all I have on is a dress," Cameron said, with a sly smile.

"If you're as good as you say you are, it shouldn't be a problem."

House dealt five cards to Cameron and himself. Cameron looked at her cards: two sixes, a king, a jack, and a two. Not much to work with.

"I'll take three," she said, putting down three cards. Now she had two sixes, a king, a three, and a seven.

"What do you have?" House asked her.

"Two sixes," Cameron replied.

"Three sevens," House said, smiling. "I believe I win."

"Did you cheat?"

"I'm hurt, Cameron. Me? Cheat? That doesn't seem possible."

Cameron began to unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor. House's jaw dropped when Cameron was standing before him, naked. Her brown hair, slightly curled, flowing down onto her shoulders. House gazed her up and down. Her breasts were perky, her stomach lean and flat. Her legs were long. Her auburn curls were trimmed.

House smiled. "Damn, I'm good." He got up and walked over to Cameron.

"What are you doing, House?" she asked.

"Allison," House said, shocking her by using her first name. "I think it's time to end playing this little game between us."

House began kissing her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and Cameron responded.

"Don't do this," Cameron said, rubbing her hands on House's back. "I can't handle you lying about this." It had suddenly gotten real. Admittedly, Cameron hadn't thought her plan out fully. Her plan was to have sex with House and get it out of her system, but that wasn't going to work. House rubbing her body, kissing her, brought back all the feelings from when she started. She knew how skilled he was with his hands and wondered what he could when he put his mind to it. She had to know it was more than just tonight.

"I'm not lying. I think we could make this work." House slid his hands over Cameron's breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples.

"I'm not doing this just for sex, House," Cameron moaned. She couldn't believe that this was happening. But it had to be real. Cameron would be devastated if it was only one night.

"Isn't that what you want?" House slid his finger inside of Cameron's pussy. It came out soaked. He brushed his knuckle against her clit.

"Yes," Cameron said with a hitch in her breath. "But I want more. I want it all." She practically bit into House's neck to keep from moaning. She couldn't lose control now. House put his finger back in and started to pump in and out.

"I don't know if I can give you all that you want. I can only give so much."

Cameron's head was swirling. House's fingers were magical. Somewhere along the way he found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. His stubble rubbed it whenever he said anything. There would be a mark there, but it felt too good to care.

"House," Cameron moaned again.

"Call me Greg," he instructed.

"Greg," she said, breathlessly and with that, House stroked her clit hard and pushed her over the brink. She came all over House's hand. When House pulled his hand back it was glistening. Cameron quickly licked her cum off of House's fingers.

"That was incredibly sexy," House told her.

"What can I say? I love the taste of my cum." House was shocked again.

"I guess we are all learning new things about each other," he told her. Cameron walked towards the back of House's place and towards the bedroom.

"My kind of girl," House muttered to himself. He followed behind her and walked into the bedroom. He stood by the bed, throwing his cane away, and started to kiss Cameron again. She quickly unbuckled his pants and pushed them to the floor.

"Allison," House said, almost pleading.

"Don't worry," Cameron replied. "I won't look if you don't want to me to."

"I'd rather you didn't." Cameron knew about his insecurity about his leg and didn't push the issue. She never thought it was something to hide. His scar was a part of him, just on the outside. Her scars were on the inside.

"Okay," Cameron replied. She unbuttoned his shirt and left a trail of kisses down his chest. She knelt in front of his and pulled his cock out from the overlap in the front of his boxers.

Cameron took House's dick in one quick movement. She moved back and forth, always looking up at House, to obey his wishes.

"Oh, Allison," House moaned. Cameron took that as a sign to go faster. She pulled back and began to jerk him with her hand, while using her tongue on his tip. She could hear his breath becoming quicker and shallower. She knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Cameron again swallowed House's dick and he exploded into her mouth. Cameron swallowed every drop. House sat down on the bed, Cameron followed, sitting next to him.

The sun was already up. They had been up all night with the case and now they were both exhausted. Cameron brought House some water and vicodin.

"Can I stay?" Cameron asked as House swallowed his pills. House thought about the request and could see Cameron pleading with her eyes. If he threw her out now, she would know it was just for tonight.

"Sure," House replied.

They both crawled into bed and slept for most of the day.


	3. Boundaries and Stolen Papers

**A/N**: Some dialouge is taken from the episodes Sleeping Dogs Lie written by Sara Hess. I do not own that episode in any way.

"We'd agreed to not say anything," Cameron continued. "We weren't sure what the reaction would be. I'm sure you would have been supportive, but House thought I would be labeled as a woman who slept her way to the top and he didn't want that."

* * *

"You stole my article," Cameron accused Foreman.

"I wouldn't do that," Foreman replied.

"I wrote up the case where we induced hypothermic cardiac arrest in the terminal cancer girl."

House entered the office.

"I wrote my own, I didn't steal yours," Foreman explained.

"You knew I was writing one, you gave me notes!"

"Got a case," House said, momentarily stopping the argument and holding up the medical chart. "It can wait, you two finish." House turned to Chase, "Five bucks says someone loses an eye."

Cameron snatches the file from House and begins reading through it.

"Fine. You're only putting off the inevitable. Twenty five year old female, hasn't slept for ten days."

"I assume the ER tried giving her some sedatives, we should up the dosage," Cameron suggested, rather irritated.

"Sedation isn't the same as sleep," Foreman told her.

"Thanks for your insight," Cameron said sarcastically. "For someone who hasn't slept in ten days, sedation is a great start."

"Sleep is an active process. Reboots the system, restores the brain, sedatives don't…"

The brain is being stressed," Cameron interrupted. "We need to relieve that." Turning towards House, she said, "You've had my article on your desk for the last four months!"

"I'm a very slow reader," House replied, shaking a sugar packet. "No fever, no white count, means no infection."

"Schizophrenia?" Chase suggested

"No delusions."

"You read his?" Cameron was shocked.

"I signed it, I didn't read it," House explained. "Aside from the sleeping pills, tox-screen was clean. No cocaine, methamphetamines, or diet pills."

"Any medications she'd had recently are steroids for poison ivy, and ibuprofen for a knee she hurt skiing."

"Nothing that would cause sleep disturbances. When did you get his article?"

"Ahh.. about three weeks ago. Let's go back to the beginning." House grabbed a model brain from the top shelf and puts it onto the table.

"How far back?" Chase asked.

"Genesis. God said, let there be light." House put two fingers at the front of the brain model.

"Sleep is initially controlled by external light cues," Foreman said.

"And if her brain can't interpret those cues…" Chase began.

"Optic-nerve disease," Cameron finished.

"I'm sensing another article," House said, pulling the brain in half.

"I'll go run the tests," Cameron said, walking away.

* * *

House exits the exam room and Cameron is waiting outside the door for him, blocking his way.

"Is this just one of your experiments?" Cameron asked. "You just wanted to see how I'd react to being screwed over by Foreman?"

"Nice idea, but no," House said, shutting the door and began walking towards the nurses' station. "This was just good old-fashioned laziness. I gotta hand it to Foreman though, he knew that you were a suck up and I don't give a crap. He successfully exploited us both."

"Right. We're both victims. A simple heads up, that's all I needed. You know, between your incredibly witty remarks about anal sex and Cuddy's breasts, you could have tipped me off."

"Then I'd have Foreman pissed at me. And as annoying as you can be, at least I know you're not going to pop a cap in my ass. Witty, huh?"

Cameron sighs and starts to walk away.

"You on the other hand, continue to be flabbergasted every time someone actually acts like a human being. Foreman did what he did because it worked out best that way for him. That's what everyone does."

"That is not the definition of being human. That's the definition of being an ass."

Cameron began to walk away, but House catches up to her in the elevator.

"Meet me for dinner tonight," House asked.

"Why should I?" Cameron retorted.

"So I can explain some things, away from inquiring eyes."

Cameron sighed, "Okay."

* * *

Cameron arrived at the bar right on time. House wasn't there yet, so she sat down in a booth. She didn't know what House had in mind, but was prepared for anything. Cameron was also mad at House. _How could he just blow off my article? I worked really hard on that. And to not even read Foreman's._ The more she thought about it, the angrier it made her.

House came in about five minutes later. He spotted Cameron in a booth and she already had a beer. The glass was about half-empty. _That can't be a good sign_. But he pushed own and sat down in the booth, putting his cane on the table.

"Something for you," the waitress asked.

"Johnny Walker Black," House ordered. The waitress left to put the order in at the bar.

"What do you want, House?" Cameron asked, clearly upset with him.

"Look, Allison," House started, noting she called him House. "I want to clear the air here."

"I think it's pretty clear. I get it. It was just a one night thing."

"It was not a one night thing."

"Okay, a few nights. I can take the way you act at work. We don't really want to be seen as a couple at work. But then you totally disregard all my hard work. I put a lot of effort into that article. You pretend to read it and just give them credit to Foreman. I just want to know why?"

"I did read it," House replied.

"Even better. You read it and still just rubber stamp Foreman's. You're such an ass."

The waitress brought House's drink order. She gave a faint smile in House's direction, thinking that his pick up wasn't going so well.

"I didn't rubber stamp it," House tried to explain. "I read your article and his. I signed off on his because it was better."

"What?" Cameron was outraged and shocked.

"Foreman did a better job in explaining what was done. His writing was crisp and too the point. You write too flowery for an article about this."

"Why didn't you let me know?" Cameron asked. "I could have done better."

"But Foreman did better, on time. I didn't make this decision out of spite or because we are sleeping together. I made it as head of the diagnostic department. Everything you do that is work related will be viewed by me, not as your boyfriend, but as your boss. I won't compromise that."

House sat back as Cameron thought. He watched as she processed what he had said to her. House put his hand over Cameron's. Cameron smiled at him.

"Next time, tell me," Cameron said. "It just seemed like you were being cruel."

"I'd never do that."

"Never?"

House didn't answer.

"So, I'm too flowery in my writing?" Cameron jokingly asked.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, yes," House replied. "But it's something that you can work on. I'm sure there will be plenty of cases to write articles on. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but I feel a little stupid."

"Don't be, I didn't make things easier," House said, squeezing her hand. "Let's get out of here."

House put a fifty on the table and both them left the bar. House led Cameron to his motorcycle.

"I'm glad to see you're wearing a skirt," House told her.

"Why?"

"Let me show you something else I can do with a motorcycle. Hitch up your skirt."

House climbed onto his seat and Cameron sat behind him.

"Get ready," House warned Cameron and turned on the motorcycle. The roar of the engine gave way and Cameron could feel the vibrations of the seat on her pussy. She let out a surprise moan.

"You can't really feel it when you're in jeans, but with close contact, you can really feel the vibrations."

House revved the engine and began to drive back to his place. Cameron held onto House for deal life. She leaned heavily onto him. The vibrations were going right through her. Every stop, House would rev the engine and it would drive Cameron crazy. By the time they got to House's place, she was incredibly horny.

House got off the motorcycle, but had to help Cameron a little bit. Her legs were weak from the ride. Her panties were soaked. Once inside, Cameron became the aggressor. She practically pushed House onto the couch.

"You think you can tease me like that?" Cameron asked, seductively. "You think you can get me all worked up? I don't think so."

Cameron dropped her skirt and panties. House didn't have time to react before Cameron was kissing her. Cameron quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Before House could think, Cameron was on him.

Cameron worked herself up and down on House. She was lost in the pleasure. House's cock filled her and she learned that he was creative in how he moved inside her. But not tonight. Cameron didn't need anything but House's cock. House's face showed that Cameron was hurting him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," she said.

Cameron stopped bouncing on House. Instead, she leaned down and lay on his chest and kissed him. Using her leg muscles, she was able to lift herself up and down on House's dick. When she tired, she would grind on him.

Grinding him gave a different pleasure. She would rub her clit on his skin and enjoy the rush. Each time, it would bring her closer to orgasm.

"Allison," House groaned.

"Greg!" Cameron screamed as she came. House followed soon after. As House came back from the orgasm, he was in pain. Cameron noticed it immediately.

"I'll get you a vicodin," Cameron went and brought two back with a glass of water. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

House down the two pills and rubbed his leg. "I definitely didn't expect that reaction. I'll remember the next time."

House and Cameron went to the bedroom and slept through the night.


	4. Worry and Euphroia

**A/N: **Some dialouge is taken from the episode Euphoria part 1 written by Deran Sarafian. I do not own that episode.

"We had some of first real fights when we were trying to save Foreman."

* * *

House was pacing, listening to the results of the lab work.

"Samples tested negative for toluene, arsenic, and lead," Cameron told him.

"What about the blood?" House asked.

"Negative for West Nile, and Eastern Equine," Chase answered.

"We _have_ to go back to Joe's apartment, get more samples…" Cameron began.

"_No one_ goes back to that place 'til we know what we are looking for," House insisted. "Get some of that cop tape stick it over the doors and the windows."

"I'll take all the hazmat precautions. The chance of infection is next to nothing," Cameron explained.

"Yeah, I was never that great a math, but next to nothing is….higher than nothing, right?" House said, becoming annoyed that Cameron insisted on going to the cop's apartment.

"It's not your fault he got sick," Cameron said.

"It would be his fault if we did," Chase chimed in.

"We should get a sample directly from Joe's brain," House thought out loud.

"We can't do a biopsy, there's too much edema from the bleeding because you gave him heparin," Cameron said, getting angry herself.

"Well I don't think that this is the time to be pointing fingers," House said, as Cameron sighed. "I didn't give Foreman any."

Chase stopped pacing.

"You wanna give Foreman a brain biopsy?"

"Come on, really, who doesn't?" House jokingly said.

Cameron and Chase stand in shock and look at each other. Neither one sure how to respond to what House was suggesting.

"This could be a simple staph infection causing neuro degeneration," Chase tried to explain, hoping he wouldn't have to do a brain biopsy on a living person, his college, and friend.

"Without a fever, not a chance," House explained.

"Joe had a fever!" Chase said, echoing Foreman's words from eariler.

"He also had legionella."

"The mush might be forming an abscess. And since there was inflammation in the lining of the ventricles, it makes sense. The staph releases toxins, causes neurodegeneration causes a legion."

House rolled his head in disbelief.

"This is a waste of time," House said, throwing down the marker and beginning to walk out of the room.

"We should put an Omaya reservoir in Foreman's brain to start administrating antibi…" Chase began.

"If I'm gonna be arguing with Foreman, I may as well do it directly," House said and left. Chase and Cameron are left in the room, stunned.

* * *

Cameron comes out of the cop's apartment with a bag full of possible causes for what could be killing Foreman. Cameron is in a full bio-hazard suit.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?" House asked, sitting on a chair in the hallway.

"I decided you were wrong," Cameron explained.

"God you're weak," House said, full of contempt. "Guy steals your article, tells you you're not his friend. You still wanna risk your life for him."

Cameron takes off the mask and hood from the bio suit.

"Foreman broke my skin with a tainted needle," Cameron said, sighing.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"God you're weak," House said, as Cameron rolls her eyes. "Guy tried to kill you. First thing on my list of things do would be to stab him back. Shoot him. I've got a gun in my desk. Last thing would be on my list would be to lie to my boss about it and give the bastard everything he wanted."

"I'm not here for Foreman; I'm here to save myself."

"Ehh…," House began, bouncing his head back and forth. "Even with a needle stick, your chances of infection are pretty slim. That's why you're wearing the suit. You wanted to be here. He just gave you the excuse. What does that guy have to do to make you hate him?"

Cameron ignores House's comments, picks up the bag, and walks away. House uses his cane to stop her from going anywhere. House stands up.

"Give me the bag," he orders. House opens it and begins to pull out the contents. "Mildewed dishtowel."

"To retest for staph," Cameron explains.

"What is that, mouse droppings?"

"Hamster droppings. Could carry toxocara. Explain the blindness."

"Now that I recognize as oven crud."

"Could be meat with trichinella. Would explain the high fever."

"What's with rye bread?"

"Mold could be responsible for ergot poisoning which would explain the contractures."

"There are three loaves."

"So?"

House stops and thinks about all he has seen and heard.

"You're going back in there."

* * *

Everyone was happy and exhausted when they discovered the amoeba that had infected Foreman. They were winding down, having a celebratory drink. It was a bittersweet moment. Foreman was safe, but the cop was dead.

"Where's House?" Wilson asked. No one had seen since checking Foreman and discovering that he had his left and right mixed up.

"I'll go find him," Cameron offered and began walking back to House's office. The office was dark and all the shades were turned. Cameron opened the door.

"Greg," she called into the darkness.

"Go away," was the only response.

"You're missing the party," Cameron informed House, turning on the lights.

"Not much of a party guy," House replied, having to shield his eyes until they adjusted to the light.

"So you're just going to pout," Cameron said.

"I don't pout."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

House picked up his red and gray ball and began playing catch off the wall.

"How could you go down to the cop's apartment?" House questioned Cameron.

"What?" Cameron was stunned the question.

"How could you go the cop's apartment?"

"Because someone had to find what was wrong with Foreman," she explained. "Why are asking me this?"

"Because I tried to stop you from doing it. Chase was right. If you got sick it would be my fault."

"How could it be your fault?"

"Because, I sent Foreman and he got sick. If I sent you, knowing that, it's my fault," House explained. "I don't want that to happen. I don't want something happening to you because of me."

"This has nothing to do with that," Cameron said. "I went that because it's my job to help our patients. All of us, we do this all the time. What makes this case so different?"

"Because we're together now. And I don't want you to take these stupid risks."

"You don't get to choose that for me," Cameron said, getting angry with House. "_You_ told me you wanted to keep this secret. _You_ wanted to keep personal and private separate. _You_ did what was best for the diagnostic department by signing off on Foreman's article."

"_You_ said that you understood," House interjected, getting irritated himself.

"_You_ told me to go back in there!" Cameron yelled.

"_You_ were already in there! You can't get double infected!"

"I know that! What do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You act like it sometimes!" House regretted that immediately after he said it.

"If that's the way you feel, I'd hate to see you stuck with an idiot."

"Cameron," House tried to say something, but she was already walking away.

"I didn't try to change you, House. Don't try to change me." With that Cameron stormed out of House's office. Cameron went to the locker room and began to cry.


	5. GSW

**A/N: **Some dialouge taken from the episode "No Reason" written by David Shore. I do not own that episode

"We cooled off for a while after that. Neither one of us was willing to budge. Things changed for us on a day we won't forget."

* * *

"Which one of you is House?" a man asked, coming uninvited into the differential meeting. House turned from writing on the white board to see who it was.

"Skinny brunette," House replied, pointing with his head towards Cameron. Cameron begins to stand, trying to play House to get the man out of there.

"No, that's Dr. Cameron," the man said.

"I'm skinny," House said, to the answer he wasn't expecting. "How do you know her name?

"I was a patient of yours."

"Oh, well, if you want to leave the chocolates downstairs…" House was cutoff. The man drew a gun from his jacket and fired. House was hit in the side and collapsed to the floor. Cameron was shocked. Foreman tried to hold people back. After House hit the ground, Foreman went to his aide.

"Stay…stay away from him," the man ordered, pointing the gun towards the other doctors. The man turned to look right at House. "Shocking, isn't it? Who'd want to hurt you?" The man aimed the gun at House and fired.

* * *

"He was shot," Foreman informed the surgeons as House was wheeled to the Operating Room.

"Twice," Cameron said.

"Once in abdomen, once in the neck," Chase added.

House was groggy, going in and out of consciousness.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay," Cameron told House, her hand over the neck wound.

"You don't know that," House said. "Tell Cuddy, I want ketamine." House fell unconscious again.

House was wheeled into the O.R. and lifted onto the table. Cuddy and Wilson came in, scrubbed up and ready to make sure nothing happened to House.

"Ready for administer anesthesia," one of the doctor's said.

"He wants ketamine," Cameron informed the doctor.

"We're not prepared for that," he informed.

"That's what he wants,' Cameron said more forcefully.

"There's no time!" the doctor yelled back.

"Dammit, he wants ketamine!" Cameron almost shrieked at the doctor.

"Get ketamine ready for Doctor House," Cuddy had to interfere. The anesthesiologist just rolled his eyes, but did what he was told. "Eric, take Allison out of here."

Foreman put his arm around Cameron and led her out of the O.R. Cameron reluctantly went with Foreman. She gave a glance over her shoulder to see House. He was lying unconscious on the operating table. He had never looked so pale, so weak, and so helpless to her.

House had always been the strong one to Cameron. She didn't see his cane as a symbol of weakness, that he was crippled. It was a sign of strength that he could overcome anything. He hadn't lost his leg due to the infarction, he had lost is heart and his trust.

Everything now was spiraling out of control. She knew House was looking out for her. It was probably the only way to show he cared. He was never going to say 'I love you,' no matter how much she wanted to hear it. But he had his gestures and that was one of them.

She knew he didn't think she was an idiot. After all, he did hire her to work in his diagnostic department. She knew he didn't mean that she was just art, only to be looked at. He listened to her, maybe more so that Chase and Foreman.

She had grown up so much while with House. She wasn't the girl fighting to be noticed. Nor was she the one acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. She had finally become comfortable around House and being in the aggressor role. She didn't want it to end now.

Foreman led her away from the O.R. and towards the seclusion of their diagnostic office, right next to House's.

"Are you going to be okay?" Foreman asked.

"I think so," Cameron said. Foreman started to walk away, but Cameron grabbed his jacket. "Make sure he's okay."

"I will," Foreman replied and walked back to the O.R.

All alone, so close to House's office, Cameron broke down. She tried not to cry, but the more she tried, the more she cried. She thought back on all the good times they had together. She remembered the way he looked at her in the red dress. She remembered their first night together wasn't really how she had dreamt it, but it was better.

Wilson came into the room and saw Cameron.

"Cameron?" Wilson asked. Cameron turned to Wilson. He saw that Cameron had been crying, her eyes all red, and tear streaks down her face. Cameron tried to cover it up, wipe them away, but Wilson had already seen.

"Wilson, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Foreman sent me," Wilson replied. "He said you didn't look to good." He came over and pulled up a seat next to Cameron.

"How's House doing?" Cameron quickly asked.

"So far, so good," Wilson answered. "But there's still more to go."

"Oh, Wilson, I didn't want this to happen."

"None of us did these things just happen."

"No, I mean, we'd been fighting. I…just…I think," Cameron couldn't really explain what she wanted to say. Wilson rolled his chair closer to Cameron and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about House," Wilson said, trying to soothe her. He ran his hand up and down her back. "He'll fight through this."

A few hours later, Foreman came by to tell them House was out of surgery and in his room. Cameron raced down to his room to sit by his bed. There, she waited for him to wake up from the anesthesia.


	6. Hallucinations

"I spent four days by his hospital bed. I know you thought it was out of some sense of loyalty or because I still hoped for a relationship, but it wasn't. It was because we were in one."

* * *

House awoke to find Cameron reading a book, sitting by his chair. She looked peaceful, until she looked up to see House awake. Then he saw her red eyes. Her face looked less full.

"You look like hell," House told her.

"So do you," Cameron replied. House smiled and let out a little chuckle. Cameron smiled seeing House smile.

"How long has it been?" House asked her.

"About four days," Cameron informed House.

"Four days," House repeated, rubbing his stubble, which had grown more during his ketamine coma. "Anything exciting happen around here?"

"Not really," Cameron said. House laughed again.

"I missed this," he said.

"Me too," Cameron said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no," House said. "Don't start crying. I'm okay, really."

"I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Oh. I've always found that weird."

Foreman and Chase entered the hospital room with some burgers and fries. They were surprised to see House awake.

"Good, you brought food, I'm starving," House told them.

"I didn't actually get anything for you," Chase informed House.

"He can have mine," Cameron offered.

"No way, it looks like you haven't eaten in days. I'll take Chase's."

"What am I supposed to eat?"

"There's a cafeteria downstairs."

"Fine."

Chase handed his bag to House and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling House?" Foreman questioned, pulling out his pen light to look in House's eyes. House had just taken a huge bite of the burger and wasn't able to respond right away.

"Slow down," Foreman warned. "Chew your food. You haven't eaten solid food in three days. You don't want to get sick."

"Thanks, mom," House said sarcastically, with a mouth full of food.

Cameron was enjoying her fries. She was starting off small, knowing she couldn't rush it. Cameron hadn't eaten the whole three days House was unconscious. She stayed at his bedside all the time. Cuddy had gotten a reclining chair for her sleep in.

"I feel like a guy who got shot twice," House replied to Foreman. Foreman ran some other quick tests, feeling House liver, lymph nodes, and did a reflex test.

"Everything looks good," Foreman told House. "You should be recovered soon."

Wilson and Cuddy entered the hospital room and they were glad to see House awake.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked.

"Better when people stop asking me that," House replied. "Better when I'm out of this bed."

"You will be," Wilson said. "Right, Eric?"

"Yeah, I'd say in a day or two."

* * *

Cameron showed up a House's place a few days after he had been released from the hospital. He hadn't been back since he was released and Cameron was a little concerned. He didn't have to work yet, but Cameron did miss seeing him. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

House opened the door and surprised Cameron. She didn't hear the thump of his cane and was off in her own world.

"Allison, what are you doing here?" House asked.

"You haven't been to the hospital and I missed you," Cameron replied. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," House said, stepping back to allow Cameron into this place. Cameron entered and went over to the couch and sat down.

"Am I hallucinating or are you walking? What happened to your cane?" Cameron asked, shocked when House was walking on his own.

"Ketamine fixed it," House replied. "And the rehab. You know, I had a hallucination about you, too."

"When?"

"Sometime after being shot and being rushed into the operating room. It gave me the idea for ketamine and some other things."

House pulled Cameron up and kissed her. He moved towards her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. He whispered, "There are so many things I want to do to you now that I can."

House slowly worked his way back to her neck and kissed around her collarbone.

"You definitely have too much on," House told her. He took the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He grabbed the front of her white lace bra and pulled the cups down. With her breasts free, House began to play with her nipples, sucking and licking them.

Cameron was lost in the pleasure of it. Things were happening so fast, she didn't know how to react. She just knew that this felt good. What House was doing to her, it just left her defenseless. All she could focus on was the feeling he was getting out of her.

"Oh Greg," Cameron moaned. She ran her fingers through his hair, urging him on. House began moving down her stomach. He unbuckled her jeans and pulled them down. He kept moving down, kneeling in front of Cameron and kissing her stomach and her pussy.

House started to lick her. He kept changing pace, moving in and out, and using hard and soft licks. Cameron was completely unable to think. The different pressures and paces kept her from being able to concentrate. Then House moved to her clit. He started to suck it and Cameron was totally lost.

"Please, Greg," Cameron moaned. "Don't stop. Oh yes, yes, that's it. I…I think I'm gonna…"

And when one hard lick on her clit Cameron came. House licked her until she was down from her orgasm.

"I have a confession," House said. "I love the taste of your cum, too."

Cameron tried to sit, but House held her up.

"I'm not done yet," he told her.

Instead, House pushed Cameron gently over the armrest of the couch.

"You have such as lovely ass. I've always wanted to do this."

With Cameron face down on the couch, House pulled her panties off and took off his own pants. He quickly put his dick into her pussy, taking in the view.

"My favorite position is doggy style," House told Cameron. With that confession, House began to thrust in and out of Cameron.

"Oh Greg, that feels so good," Cameron said, groaning. She was grinding back into him and House slammed into her. "Oh, Greg, Greg, Greg."

"Allison," Greg cried out as he came. Cameron wasn't too far behind him. They were both exhausted from the sex. House helped Cameron up and they walked to the bedroom. While in bed, House had another confession to make.

"While I like having sex with you," House told her. "I love _fucking_ you."

"We definitely need more of that," Cameron replied. "That was absolutely incredible."

"I also have an idea when we are alone in the hospital. You know that robotic surgery equipment Cuddy bought?"

"Yes?" Cameron answered suspiciously.

"I have an idea on how to use it."

Cameron was stunned, trying to think of what House would do with it. House rolled over to get some sleep.


	7. Playing House

"House had come back from the hospital depressed," Cameron said. "He had solved one case, but he thought he was wrong about the man with Addison's. It had put him into a funk."

* * *

Cameron and House were eating dinner. He wasn't saying much, just thinking to himself. Cameron was worried. House usually didn't get like this. After solving a case, he was so sure of himself. After all, he did find out that the woman had scurvy.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"I'm just so sure it was Addison's," House replied. "It all fit."

"What fits?"

"That's the problem. I have no idea why it fits. In my head it makes complete sense, I just can't explain it. That's never happened to me before. I've always figured it out. Not always the fastest or in time, but I always knew why. I don't know why this time."

"When did you figure it out?"

"I was running in the night, to clear my head. I stopped by the university pool to get some water and cool down and that's when it hit me. He wasn't trying to commit suicide and it wasn't some accident. The man was outside during the heat. He was looking right at that big pool. He just wanted to cool down."

"How could you know that?" Cameron tried to explain. "You can't get inside of his head."

"It just seemed so right. Cuddy shot me down, too, and now I have nothing."

"You don't have nothing. You have me."

House smiled a little at that.

"Tell you what, put the dishes in the sink and meet me in the bedroom," Cameron told him.

Cameron rushed to the bedroom and quickly decided what she needed to do to help House get his confidence back. She took over her shirt and dress pants and looked at herself in the mirror. Her lacy black bra and panties were sure to turn him on. She ran her hand through her hair to mess it up a little bit. _Perfect._

She heard approach and quickly got onto the bed. Cameron stood on her knees, looking right at House as he opened the door. House's jaw dropped when he Cameron on his bed.

"I take it you like," Cameron said more than asked.

"I like it very much."

Cameron turned around, teasing House. She looked back at him.

"I never before that you were an ass man," Cameron teased, leaning forward and getting on her hands and knees. "But I like that."

"Really?" House questioned, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah. I always thought my ass was my best feature. Too many of the guys just go after the breasts. Don't get me wrong, that's great. But I work so hard to make my ass look good. It's good to know it's not a waste."

Cameron wiggled her butt, trying to entice House.

"Don't make me wait for you."

House walked over to Cameron. He placed his hands on her waist. Slowly he let the roam down her sides and to her legs. Coming back up, he let his hands slide on the inner parts of her thighs. Cameron sighed at this, enjoying the feeling of House on her. House ran his hands up and then slightly brushed over her pussy.

Cameron groaned, she was hoping for a more firm touch, not the gentle one she got. House ran his hands over her ass. House climbed onto the bed and slid his hand into Cameron's panties. He reached down and brushed over her clit.

Cameron squealed, but was disappointed when that was all there was. "Come on, Greg." House put her pussy lips between his middle and ring fingers and squeezed them together. Cameron began to try and grind her pussy into his hands.

"I want you to want this, Ally," House told her. "I mean _really_ want this."

House used his other hand to reach her breasts. He took one out of the bra and began to play with the nipple. Cameron was writing, trying to get more stimulation, but never getting enough. Cameron started playing with her other breast, while House kissed the back of her neck.

"Please, Greg," Cameron moaned. "Don't torture me like this."

House slid over to the sweet spot on her neck. Cameron couldn't take it. It wasn't enough anymore.

"Greg, stop teasing me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You said you love to fuck me, so do it."

"Beg me."

"Please, Greg, fuck me."

"Say it like you mean it."

"_Fuck_ me, Greg."

With that, House pulled Cameron's panties and his own pants down and plunged into her. This wasn't gentle. House pumped her hard and fast. Cameron was loving it. Each thrust, House pounded her harder. Each thrust, House seemed to reach deeper into her. It didn't take long and House felt Cameron's walls start to tighten up.

"Oh, Greg," Cameron moaned. "Don't stop."

House used one last, deep thrust and Cameron went over the edge. When her walls tightened in contractions, House came. Cameron lay down and rolled over, breathing heavily.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I am a doctor. I know a little bit about female anatomy."

* * *

In the middle of the night, House got up and had to stretch out his leg.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, feeling the warmth of House move away from.

"My leg is tight; I just need to stretch it out."


	8. Troubled Waters Ahead

**A/N: **Some dialouge taken from the episode "Cane and Able" written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner. I do not own that episode

"I went into work and not much had changed, until I was doing my clinic hours."

* * *

"I have time for one more," Cameron said, walking back to the nurses' station in the clinic, signing the chart she was working on.

"I don't blame you for spending extra time down here," the nurse told her. Cameron gave her the chart she working on and the nurse began to file it. "Heard the Artist-Formerly-Known-as-Gimp is back upstairs."

Cameron tries to take it a chart off the counter, but the nurse stops her. "Oh, Dr. Cuddy wants that one."

"She's busy, I'll take it."

Cameron enters the exam room and sees the Addison's patient from earlier.

"Oh, my God!" Cameron said, shocked. "You're, uh, you're okay!

"Have we met?" he asked, settling back into his the sitting position on his walker.

"I was one of your doctors," Cameron answered, shutting the door. "You were in a vegetative state when you left here last week."

"Addison's disease," he explained. "All I needed was cortisol, and my brain turned on like a switch."

"This is amazing!"

"Surprised you didn't know," he said, still breathing hard from his moving around.

"How would I know?"

"Not quite my old self yet. Baby steps, the doctors tell me."

"With rehab you'll do great," she said, but still wanting answers. "What hospital did you go to? How would I…"

"I want to have sex with my wife."

"Oh."

"And I was hoping that maybe you could…"

"Viagra," Cameron filled in the blank. "You're here for Viagra?

"A bucketful would be nice."

The door opens and Cuddy walks in. The man stands with the help of his walker.

"Dr. Cuddy! Hi!"

Cameron looks at Cuddy, shocked and confused.

* * *

"It's completely unethical," Cameron told Cuddy as they both walked into her office.

"He was reckless with a patient," Cuddy responded, hanging up her doctor's coat.

"He was right!"

"But he didn't know that. He needs at least some glimmer of humility."

Cuddy walked back to her desk and Cameron followed her.

"Why does he need that? Because other people have that? Why does he need to be like other people?"

"He needs to be less reckless."

"Well, you did it! He's dismissing symptoms, looking for easy solutions, he's in pain."

"How much pain?"

"Why?" Cameron asked as Cuddy looked away. "You know this is affecting him, don't you?"

Cuddy didn't answer so Cameron walked away.

"Telling him that he got his last case right won't do anything to help him."

"It'll make him less depressed."

"Which might not help his leg."

"But you _don't_ know!"

"Just let me run a PET scan on his parietal thalamic area to see if it's sensing pain," Cuddy suggested. "If it is, the ketamine isn't working anymore and he's headed for a huge crash. If it's not, the leg pain is my fault and I will tell him the truth."

* * *

"You have to tell him," Cameron said, approaching Cuddy and Wilson on the walkway on the second floor above the entrance."

"He said he wasn't in any pain," Cuddy informed Cameron.

"He's lying," Cameron replied.

"Of course he's lying," Wilson interjected.

"We need another plan," Cuddy said, not happy with the way things were going.

"Don't talk about it that way," Wilson told her.

"What way?"

"Sounds like we're conspiring against him."

"I'm going to tell him," Cameron said.

"No, you're not," Wilson ordered.

"Then come up with a cunning plan, and fast."

* * *

House came limping into his apartment. Cameron was already there. He glared at her.

"What? What's going on?" Cameron asked him.

"You knew," House said. "I expect that kind of thing from Cuddy and Wilson…who knows? His moral compass is so screwed up I don't know if _he_ thinks he's doing the right thing with that great plan. But you? I never thought you'd stand for it."

"Stand for what?"

"The guy with Addison's," House told her. "You knew I was right."

"I didn't," Cameron tried to explain, realizing what was happening. _How could he figure this out?_ "I told them to tell you."

"But _they_ didn't."

"I wanted to tell you."

"But _you_ didn't. I don't like when people hide things from me."

"Everybody lies."

"People lie to cover up something they don't like, about themselves or others. So, what don't you like about me?"

Cameron couldn't say anything. There wasn't anything she didn't like or would want to change about House.

"Is it my sarcasm? The way I act like a jerk? Or is it my cane?"

"No, it's not that. It's not anything," Cameron said. "I thought Wilson and Cuddy were going to tell you."

"No, they never were. Because they think I need to be more like other people. I guess you do, too."

"No, I don't want you to be anyone but yourself."

"I don't know if I believe that. Then I guess you need to figure out what you don't like about yourself and why you sabotage your relationships," House said, turning away and leaving the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked him.

"To think," House replied, not looking back. He didn't come back all night.


	9. Informed Consent

**A/N:** Some dialouge taken from the episode "Informed Consent" written by David Foster. I do not own that episode.

"I left House alone. I knew he would calm down in a little while. He would change his mind after some time. When he walked in the door, I knew he wouldn't."

* * *

House enters the conference room, pushing the door open with his cane. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron are all confused to see House using his cane again.

"71 year old cancer research specialist," House informs them, dropping the chart on the table. House walks over to his office and throws his backpack in there while talking. "Minor tremors, localized melanoma removed 2 years ago, cataracts. And he can't breathe. Also, disregard the facial lacerations. They're creepy, but unfortunately irrelevant. Don't you wanna know why?"

"You… have your cane," Cameron said.

"No, why the lacerations are creepy," House replied, walking back into the conference room. "He was about to dissect one of his lab rats when he collapsed. The little vermin seized the day, so to speak and went medieval on his ass."

Everyone is staring at House.

"What, my fly open?"

"So the… the pain's returned," Foreman said, half asking, half saying.

"There was no pain, he was unconscious. I'm guessing, because he wasn't able to breathe."

"We're talking about you," Cameron told him,

"Obviously. I'm obviously not. What is it with you people? I don't use the cane, you're shocked. I use the cane…"

"We're just concerned," Cameron said as House was walking towards the door.

"About the wrong person. I can breathe. Ezra Powell on the other hand, is gonna die."

"_The_ Ezra Powell?" Foreman asked, going to look at the chart.

"The researcher?" Chase asked. "The guy who wrote that textbook?"

"_That_ textbook," House said sarcastically. "_The_ textbook."

"Wait - there's actually another doctor you admire?" Cameron asked, sending sarcasm back to House.

"I… admire lots of doctors. 'Course most of them look a lot better in knee socks than Ezra Powell, but seeing as they can all breathe…"

"Oxygenation is through the floor and lungs are full of fluid," Chase said, reading the chart. "Gotta be his heart; could be amyloidosis." He holds up a chest x-ray.

"Or his lungs; probably from using and inhaling toxic chemicals in his lab," Foreman suggested.

"It's not the lungs. Chest x-ray is clean," Chase said.

"So's his EKG, it's not his heart."

While Chase and Foreman argued, House is trying to hide his leg pain.

"You're being too nice," House interjects. "Outside the hospital he can't breathe, inside the hospital he can. Means we help, at least enough to screw with our test results. The source of the problem's either in his heart or his lungs. So all we gotta do is stop helping, put a little pressure on him, and see which gives out first."

"At 71, we get his heart or lungs to give out we might not get 'em to give in again," Chase explained.

"That's why we're gonna do it in a hospital. Put him on an incline treadmill and do a stress EKG." House grabs a donut and limps into his office with his cane.

"So much for the admiration," Foreman said.

* * *

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman are having lunch.

"You don't really think that we should kill Ezra, do you?" Cameron asked.

"Of course," Chase replied. "He doesn't want to go on living to the machines. He's too sick and doesn't want to be tested. If Ezra doesn't want to be cured, why should we keep trying to? Are we doing it just to satisfy House's curiosity? If so, then we are doing more harm than good."

"You're being ridiculous," Foreman argued. "Our job is to save people, not kill them."

"Our first rule is: do no harm," Chase responded. "At some point, we are doing harm by keeping him alive."

"Curing the man of what's killing him is not doing harm."

"It is if it's pointless. At some point, all you doing is keeping them alive. What for? For the money?"

"No, so they have that last chance to say good-bye to the families. Then they can go out of their own terms."

"Sometimes their own terms is with a syringe. Let me ask you this Eric; would you keep alive a person who wants doesn't want anymore treatment?"

"No."

"So you'd kill them?"

"No, I just wouldn't save them."

Cameron just listened as Foreman and Chase continued to debate whether or not to kill Ezra Powell. She really didn't know. She knew what Ezra's wishes were. She wanted to respect them, but she wasn't sure she could honor them. If she couldn't honor them, then was she really respecting them?

* * *

Cameron walked into House's office. She was extremely conflicted. House is sitting at the computer.

"Greg, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Greg?" House questioned.

"I really need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Ezra."

House looked confused. "You want to have a talk about whether to kill Ezra Powell?"

"No…yes," Cameron answered as best she could. She walked over to the desk and picked up House's big ball and started bouncing it.

"Bouncing the big ball?" House questioned. "Must be a hell of a decision."

"I just need to know what the compassionate thing to do is."

"You want to talk to me about compassion. I think you need to go talk to Wilson."

"I don't care what Wilson thinks. I care what you think."

"I can't answer this for you."

"You're the master of logic and rationality, is it right to keep him alive against his wishes?"

"Here's your problem, Allison, you want to make the right decision. You also want people to like you. The right answer to this question will be debated for all eternity, by people claiming the moral high ground from a lot of different reasons. People will say God wants him to live, while others will say God wants him to do die and is trying to take him and we're stopping Him. Others will use Kant's imperative or Bentham's utilitarianism. The fact is; the answer is something only you can decide."

Cameron looked down.

"Let me tell you something; whatever you decide, it will piss off half of everybody. The only thing you can do is make a choice. After that, say 'this is where I stand and fuck the world.'"

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You'd better, because otherwise, both sides will tear you apart." House let that sink in. "I'll leave you bounce in peace." House began to walk out of the office.

"What about us?" Cameron asked. House sighed and leaned back in the doorway.

"I think we both know where we are now," House began. "You conspired with Wilson and Cuddy to make me think I can't do my job. Everything I did, I questioned. Every symptom, every diagnosis, I didn't know anything. It was like someone was in my head questioning every decision I ever made."

"I tried to convince to tell you the truth."

"The facts are you don't trust me and you lied."

"Everybody lies," Cameron responded.

"True, some people just lie to themselves." House left the office, leaving Cameron to herself.

* * *

Cameron sat in the chapel, crying. House puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," House tells her and walks away.


	10. Catharsis

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. I hope you have enjoyed it. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for taking the time to do so. I hope it lived up to your expectations.

"I didn't want him to be proud of me," Cameron explained, tears coming down her cheeks. "I just wanted him to be there for me. We never could overcome our own issues. I guess we never really stood a chance. But I always thought we could make it."

The others were stunned with Cameron's confession. None of them had sensed it. None had even imagined it. No one said anything for a long time.

"Wow," Wilson was the first to speak. "That's incredible."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I just needed to tell that story," Cameron said. "Thanks for listening."

Cameron turned and walked out of the apartment.

"Cameron, wait up," Chase said, chasing after her.

"What a shame," Thirteen said. "It sounds like they would have been good together. Each was just too stubborn."

"I think its better this way," Taub said. "They wouldn't have made it. They were just too different."

A debate emerged over who was right. Each side had their points.

Chase caught up to Cameron as she was leaving.

"Yeah, Chase," Cameron said.

"Look, I didn't know," he said, trying to explain so many things. "It sounded like he really made you happy."

"He did," Cameron said, wiping away tears.

"I'd like to try to make you as happy."

"Chase, I don't know. We have too much distance between us."

"I think we're more alike than you realize. We both have strong convictions and I think if we talk, really talk about things, we can make it."

Cameron was about to say something, but Chase cut her off.

"I'm not asking for anything more than dinner. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"Sure," Cameron said.

"Great."

They walked down to the sidewalk, but split up. They both had different directions to go.

The End


End file.
